Cassie
Cassie '''is a first-year student at Starling Academy, and the sixth member of the Star Darlings. She is also Miles' love interest. Like Adora, she is voiced by Libe Barer in Power of Twelve, and is voiced by Kate Micucci in the rest of the series. Bio Cassie's star journey has been a bumpy one to say the least. After losing her parents at an early age, Cassie was raised by her uncle Andreas, a best-selling author who sells mooniums of holo-books a year. Sage's dad is a big fan of his mysteries. Cassie appears as a recurring character in her uncle's series, as a brilliant young sleuth who often assisted the main character on cases. Her uncle had to travel Starland a lot for business, extensively on book tours, and often left Cassie to fend for herself, but she did often accompany him on his trips though. If she didn't feel like going, she stayed at home (in a large mansion) with their housekeeper, Marta, a sweet older woman who was as close to Cassie as her if she were her grandmother. Because Cassie was often left to fend for herself, she found comfort in charting constellations and reading books. To this day, she reads constantly. Cassie is supersmart, loyal, and a logical thinker. She's really happy to be at Starling Academy, and more than anything, she wants to have friends, but she's shy and tends to hold back her true feelings. She's more comfortable sharing them in a note than saying them out loud. The truth is she misses her parents a lot. Cassie appears to be guarded and closed off, but what she's really afraid of is that if she gets close to someone, they'll leave her like her parents did. Cassie's best friend is a glowfur named Bitty. Bitty was Cassie's mom's pet glowfur years and years ago. It's true that the academy doesn't allow pets in the dorm, but Cassie marches to the signal of her own pulsar. In Leona's letter to her (Leona's) parents in Leona's Unlucky Mission, it was mentioned that Cassie reminds Leona of her sister Duchess because "she (Cassie) has the same thick black lashes and soft rosy eyes." Leona describes her as being similar to "a little doll you just want to pick up and hug!" Her roommate is Sage. In her own book, after the Star Darlings put on the nail polish, Cassie becomes self-centered and braggy. This goes on until Astra's book when she takes it off using nail polish remover. Appearance Cassie is a baby-faced girl with thick black lashes, soft rosy eyes, and slightly sparkly pale skin. Her long glimmering pinkish-white hair is done up in perky little pigtail buns fastened into place with starpins. Up until her first day at Starling Academy, she wore big round glasses. Once Lady Stella gave each girl her Wish Pendant, Cassie from then on wore a pair of very cool-looking star-shaped glasses, which she seemed delighted with, despite herself. With rims lit by wish energy, Cassie's glasses are perfect for reading late at night without disturbing her roommate. On Wish Missions, the glowing frames signal the presence of her Wisher. Star Darlings must blend in on Wishworld during their missions. Luckily, Wish Pendants have a cloaking device that lets the Star darlings change their appearances. Cassie's pale pink hair becomes platinum-blond with pale pink tips; her skin loses its sparkle; and her clothes become more Wishworld-friendly: still sweet and girly, only without the telltale glow! When she recites her mirror-mantra while facing a mirror, her reflection changes to show her real appearance. Powers and Abilities * '''Teleportation: '''She can teleport when defeating Rancora. * '''Volume Changing: '''In Cassie Comes Through, Cassie uses this power to increase her Wisher's voice so it can be loud enough for her teacher to hear her. * '''Invisibility: She mentioned her power when explaining that she found her Starzap in Lady Stella's office to her friends in "The Power of Twelve". Trivia To see the trivia, click here Category:Females Category:Star Darlings Category:Recurring characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Star Darlings characters Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Characters Category:Students of DJES Category:Lovers